Numbers
Numbers can esoterically indicate mankind's evolution. # one, to know - "It doesn't matter why, it is what it is" # two, the reasons why - "Because I want to know why. tell me." # three, to dare, to test - "why not?" # four, to justify - "why? Because I'm entitled to" # five, to self-identify - "why should I do that? This is who '' I am'' and this what I want." # six, to manipulate - "why do it that way, when we could do it this way?" # seven, to reform - "what are you doing?" # eight, to understand why - "now I know why" # nine, to contemplate/reflect - "why did I do that?" # ten, to start over - "why... let us do it this way" or ("let us make man in our image") One Air formulating (magic); conjuring deep within; the combination of all elements in primordial soup air, fire, earth, water + two more unknown elements* The Chinese culture is aware of the existence of two more elements which they classify as "metal" and "wood". However, these components seem dependent on a terra, or earth, and may not be primordial. It could be argued that the remaining two elements are: matter, and anti-matter. In turn, "earth" seems dependent on matter, and then it would call into question all of the elements in our human linear understanding of the universe. The one thing that is for certain, is that none of our human labeling systems are absolute. within the egg of the spirit (seven principles). Two Fire+Air inspired; the "ah-Ha" moment| Earth+Water - Justification to start anew, balance of power |''Air+Fire'', a final judgment :Duality, mirrored, partially hidden; partial understanding + enlightenment: TORA+"T" / "T"+AROT (to tear the veil / to illuminate the secrets); Pillar B / ∑| - Boaz / zAOB O B (air + fire + unknown), and pillar J / L - Joachim / mihcaoJ K L (Earth + water + unknown); Two points of the crescent moon Three Earth shaping | hanging in the balance | a new world Four Water filling | Birth of civilization; Hidden number (13), death of old ways- cleansing or transmutation (the flood); the Four horseman (Completion of justice); Four', a bad or unlucky sign in Asiatic cultures. Other connections: Ezekiel's Four living beings; Four seasons; four cardinal directions (North, East, South, West); four moon phases; Mars, the fourth planet. :Resource: http://mysticalnumbers.com/number-4/ Five Air escaping, The truth that sets you free Six Fire restless (done it all before) | newfound freedoms enable corporate take-over, coups; inquisitions; dark age ;Fortifies numbers (6, 15, 33, 51) Seven Earth remolding | The bringing together of contradictory forces; stabilization/destabilization; order/chaos; enforcing/rioting; old verses new, traditions verses ideologies; rioting, massive revolution; witch hunts; civil unrest; reformation; dark age. ;Actualizes numbers (7, 16, 34, 43, 61) Eight Water naturally re-setting into place | military action/marshal law; guided by the stars (intervention); dark age ;Fortifies numbers (8, 17, 44, 71) Nine Air drying-out | the night air enlightened by the moon (intervention); dark age Ten Fire for something new, spin the wheel | enlightened by the Sun (intervention) - Renaissance See also * Numbers in Tarot Notes Resources * Tarot Wiki Category:Numerology Category:Symbols